


Cold Comfort: The Ice Rink Series (4/5)

by secondalto



Series: Ice Rink series [4]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-01
Updated: 2010-03-01
Packaged: 2017-10-07 15:37:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/66543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secondalto/pseuds/secondalto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A happier return to the rink</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold Comfort: The Ice Rink Series (4/5)

'Back again' he mused, reveling in the nip of cold despite it being July in California. He was whole again. She had been returned to him.

Yes, he'd yelled at Willow for not consulting him. Yes, he'd agonized every second that she avoided him and her friends, choosing Spike to confide in. But she was back and his heart rejoiced.

Then the demon Sweet had paid a visit. Thank you Xander Harris. He'd poured his heart out to her, she revealed being pulled out of Heaven. Spike had saved her, but left her alone; seen sporadically in town until a few weeks ago when the wanker'd disappeared. He had been her comfort, her rock.They'd left the Bronze together, Watcher and Slayer. Until the music had consumed them one last time, leading to a kiss.

She glided past him with a smile and he returned it. That moment had led to revelations, feelings let loose and guilt assuaged. They were past being colleagues. They were lovers. Oh, not in the physical sense, she was too fragile for that yet. But in every other sense they were,

The wordless glances they'd always exchanged had deeper meaning now. The touches were not so innocent anymore, the smiles genuinely happy. Their family, as the Scoobies had become, delighted in the couple finally achieving happiness. She spun and jump, if not exactly herself again, at least better than she had been.

He hated to end this trip, but a party was brewing back home. Something to celebrate the capture of three useless boys who'd tried to take over the world. His heart filled with love again, stronger now it was reciprocated.

"Time to go Buffy."


End file.
